


Man's Needs

by grzanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Feminization, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Top Bucky Barnes, lite, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka
Summary: "That's my girl," Bucky said. "I knew you'd understand, I'm coming home tired and tense and I need my wife to make me feel good."-Steve and Bucky roleplay an unwilling wife (with the help of a cock cage) and a pushy husband.





	Man's Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [男人的需求](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561426) by [ifonlyididnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyididnt/pseuds/ifonlyididnt)



> Woo, my first work in so long! With special thanks to[ lightupstars ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars)for looking it over and cheerleading. The shortlist of titles involved "Closed Up Like a Clam" and "Lady Who's Withdrawn" from The Little Mermaid movies.

"Do you want the cock cage?" Bucky asked.

"Yes," Steve laughed and then blushed, a bit ashamed, but mostly excited. "I don't know if I could just ignore being hard and go to sleep, after." He thought about it a bit more. “I don't know if I can even hold off coming without it, to be honest.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, "I thought it might help."

-

Steve woke up to a hand caressing his back, instinctively tensing with an adrenaline jolt and then remembered where he was, safe lying on his belly in his bed. He noted that his sleeping gown was rumpled, but still preserving his modesty and the cock cage was hidden by his position and recognized the hand on his back as Bucky's. Steve also remembered where they were going with this and let the tension leak out of him and went loose, as if he was still half-asleep. 

"Mm," Steve mumbled, feigning confusion, eyes opening just barely. "Bucky?" 

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart." Bucky brought his hand up to pet Steve's hair and then his cheek, touch his mouth with his thumb. "Sorry for waking you up, but I was feeling awfully tense and wanted some release." He even managed to sound a bit contrite and Steve had to hold back a smile, because it was all his idea after all. It was so foreign to hear Bucky talk about sex this way, blunt about taking what he wanted, but careful with the words he used as if he was worried about upsetting Steve's delicate sensibilities. It felt a bit strange, new and awkward in a way Steve wanted it to be and as arousing as he always imagined in his fantasies. Bucky's hand moved from his back to his shoulder blade, then over his bicep and finally he grasped Steve's hand and brought it to touch his hard cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and pushed his hips against it, making sure his frustrated state wouldn't be missed.

Steve snatched his hand away, scandalized and pushed his face in the pillow with a sigh. "I'm tired," he said, slurring his words a bit, keeping up the play. 

Bucky made a displeased noise and changed the tactic. He started pressing small kisses to Steve's neck and went back to caressing his back - the moves he knew would light Steve up. He was right and at the first kiss Steve gasped, but then wriggled away and pushed his shoulders up to fight the attention.

"I'm tired too, sweetheart, but it'll help me sleep better," Bucky whispered into Steve's skin, with that conviction in his voice that could have the power to make Steve reconsider charging into battle without backup. In that moment Steve was really glad that he'd had experience arguing with Bucky, or else he might have just given in, let Bucky have what he wanted, what they both wanted and screw the play.

"Bucky, I don't want to, let's just go to sleep," he tried again, this time sounding a bit more lucid. He rolled over to his side, so that he was facing Bucky who was kneeling on the bed next to him, clad just in his underwear, with his cock visibly hard and saw his expression change from a relaxed, coaxing to a frown. 

"Just let me..." He quickly leaned in and roughly pushed Steve onto his back, knocking the air out of his lungs, as if he'd just lost control over himself for a moment, tired of Steve's reluctance when he knew he could simply take what he wanted and Steve flushed, turned on by the selfishness of the gesture, of the sign that Bucky was finally going to use him the way he wanted, disregarding Steve's feelings in the matter entirely. "You don't have to do anything, I'm just gonna get my release and let you go right back to sleep, doll." Steve frowned at the words and pressed his lips together, showing his displeasure at this arrangement, but not saying anything to stop it. 

Bucky seemed to accept that and his frown disappeared and he moved to spread Steve's legs and kneel between them, leaning over him. He grabbed Steve's wrists to put his arms over his head and left them there, prone, and put his hands on Steve's cheeks and kissed him. "That's my girl," he said. "Leave your hands there. I knew you'd understand, I'm coming home late tired and tense and I need my wife to make me feel good." He kissed Steve again, this time slipping him some tongue and Steve kissed him back slowly, still tired, still not pleased about the fact Bucky seemed to take his lack of protesting as permission to do what he wanted with Steve. And God, the way he talked about it, as if Steve was only a convenient warm body, convenient tool to use to make himself feel good after a long day of work... Well, Steve could feel his cock starting to harden and press against the cage and was really glad Bucky offered it to him as a reminder of what Steve wanted from the scene. And remembering it Steve broke away from the kiss with a huff, turning his head away and Bucky inhaled sharply, tightening his grip on Steve's face. 

"Hey, what's that? What’s with the cold treatment? It's not my fault you went to bed without waiting for me - if you waited I wouldn't have to wake you up." He said, sounding annoyed, like it was all Steve's fault and he was being so considerate not to just lie down on top of him and rub off on Steve's ass. Steve just raised his eyebrows in answer, unimpressed. 

"Doll, I have my needs and you agreed to be my wife," Bucky continued, still sounding annoyed that Steve wasn't enthusiastic enough, or at least permissive and sweet. “You were just lying here, all those curves,” he squeezed Steve's ass. “I just couldn’t help but respond, sweetheart.” When Steve again didn't deem it worthy of answer, he just rolled his eyes, said “Alright, have it your way.” Then he yanked the old-fashioned cotton sleeping gown up over his hips. Steve just sighed, still not looking at Bucky, seemingly at peace with what was happening, even though he had to suppress the instinctive shiver of pleasure at the move. Bucky grew more annoyed with the lack of reaction and grabbed Steve's thighs to spread his legs wider with the gown out of the way. The sudden move hurt in the most delicious way, the muscles in his thighs burned and Steve wished he could still have the soreness the next day. Steve knew that if Bucky had pushed the gown higher, he’d see the blush from arousal spreading all red down to his chest. But Bucky just wanted access to his ass and knowing it made Steve feel another stab of pleasure. "I know you're tired and I am too, I'm just gonna put it in quick."

“Bucky...” Steve finally said, looking at him with a pained frown. “I don’t want to, but if you really have to...” he allowed, then sighed again and closed his eyes, as if helpless, making his voice turn pleading. “Please Bucky, can't you wait until tomorrow?”

“I showed you that I can't, you know this needs taken care of,” Bucky gestured to his hard dick and then pulled his boxers down and Steve felt acute disappointment over the fact that today wasn't going to include Bucky’s cock in his mouth, because it started to water at just the sight before him. Bucky threw the underwear on his pillow, probably so that it wouldn't get lost in the bed sheets. Rather unceremoniously he spread Steve's ass and rubbed two fingers at his hole, which caused Steve to jump violently at the unexpectedness of it and how good it felt - Bucky knew he was really sensitive there. “Hmm, not even a little wet. A fella could feel insulted.” Bucky concluded the inspection and he still sounded annoyed. He exhaled loudly in frustration as if Steve was deliberately making the evening hard for him and took his cock to rub the head against Steve's hole. When it caught on the rim, he moaned in pleasure and started pushing in. Steve could feel the way it caught on his dry skin and jumped in surprise. 

“Wait!” Steve squeaked, pushing at Bucky's chest, trying to dislodge him. Bucky looked at him in question. “It, it's not wet,” He stumbled over the phrase, his face turning as red as a tomato - ashamed of his body not getting on board with just letting his husband put it in and lose some tension after a hard day of work, even though he just physically couldn’t get wet. He looked at Bucky then, eyes wide. “Please, could you use the slick, Bucky?” 

Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought you wanted me to get it over with quick,” he pointed out. “But alright, if you want to,” Bucky retrieved the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. “I just thought you’d prefer to go to sleep sooner is all... I’m starting to doubt you’re really as tired as you said you are if you want me to play with your pussy.” A wave of warmth spread through Steve’s body with Bucky calling his hole pussy so casually. He swallowed hard. 

“It’s just... You don’t have to...” The judgement in Bucky’s voice earlier made Steve want to squirm and hide, ashamed that he brought this up. “You could just slick yourself, it’d just... hurt when I’m not wet.” Steve tried to explain and Bucky shrugged, not really listening to Steve beyond the instruction to not finger him. His focus clearly shifted, he wasn't even looking at Steve anymore as he started stroking his cock to slick it, gasping at the sensation.

“It's all the same to me, it's your choice,” he said breathlessly. Steve didn't say that if he was allowed to have his choice there, he’d be asleep right now. A choice between using slick or being very sore the next day to have a few more minutes of rest wasn't a choice at all. Then without a warning Bucky moved again, pushing his cock into Steve. Steve tensed in surprise and Bucky held down his hips one-handed, so that he couldn't squirm away and used his other hand to guide his cock into Steve. “Don't be difficult,” he said. “Just take it for me like a good wife should.” Steve could feel his hole being filled, slow going because he was tense and there was not a lot of slick on Bucky, and the friction burn was making him feel so good, his cock aching in the cage, straining to get hard and he wanted to touch Bucky or grab at his own chest, but he couldn't, he had to leave his arms prone over his head where Bucky told him to leave them, not protesting and not participating. Just letting himself be used for Bucky's pleasure. Bucky finally bottomed out and started thrusting slowly, making Steve feel all the sensation and inevitability of it even more intensely. Bucky was biting his lip, looking at the way his cock disappeared into Steve and Steve had to close his eyes and press his face in the pillow to focus on staying still, because he loved being fucked and Bucky’s cock was filling him up so well. The combination of his own cock being denied any relief and the sensation of Bucky in him was making him all shivery and despite the lack of stimulation his cock was leaking. 

“See, not so bad,” Bucky said in between panting exhales. “You're doing great doll, you're making me feel so good. I'm not mad you forgot you're supposed to be nice to me when I need you. I'll let you make it up to me tomorrow.” 

Steve felt Bucky pick up the pace and he pressed Steve’s hips even harder into the mattress, knowing that if he could bruise, there would have been hand-shaped ones the next day. His body was sliding up the bed with the force of Bucky's movement, breathy exhales being punched out of him when Bucky thrust in and Bucky didn't seem to care, just followed him until Steve's head hit the headboard and even then he just grunted and dragged Steve back to the middle of the mattress and pushed in again. Steve could imagine how he looked, all flushed and sweaty in the sleeping gown, his lip tender and red from when he kept biting it to try and keep the pleasure from showing on his face or keep the moans from spilling out. His cock was jostled every time Bucky thrust in, weighed down by the cage and he was all wet with precome. His sleeping gown rumpled even more when Bucky dragged him back down the bed and was now uncomfortably bunched under his back and it didn’t matter in that moment, Bucky wouldn’t do anything about it as long as it didn’t inconvenience him and Steve had to keep still. It was so hot for Bucky to use him like this, lost in chasing his pleasure, only noticing Steve as a warm hole to wet his dick in and Steve was so thankful again that he had that cock cage, because without it he’d be grabbing his cock already and coming all over himself. 

Bucky’s breathing got heavier and Steve knew he was close. He saw Bucky glance up at him and turned his face back into the pillow. Bucky only squeezed his hips and looked back down to where his dick was pushing into Steve. With a groan he bottomed out and Steve couldn’t help but push back into it when he felt Bucky’s cock pulse inside him and then the sudden wetness of his come when Bucky started moving again, slow. Steve closed his eyes and for a moment just allowed himself to savor it all, overheated without relief, his cock untouched and heavy in the cage, Bucky’s cock deep inside him and then Bucky pulled out and the cold air on his exposed hole and his ass where Bucky’s come spilled out of him made him shiver again. It was one of Steve’s favourite sensations.

“Thanks, honey, you were a real doll,” he said and patted Steve’s ass twice, the way you’d pat a horse after a good ride. Steve’s face got even more red and had to hold in a moan again when the movement made him leak more come. And _doll_? He was going to tell Bucky what he thought about all the times he doll-ed him, so clever in choosing a pet name when Steve was just lying there, taking it. He was going to tell Bucky, as soon as he could remember how his tongue worked. He put his arm over his eyes and groaned. 

Bucky stretched, without a care in the world, his spine popping and grabbed his boxers from the pillow where he tossed them before. After he put them on, he rolled the gown Steve was wearing back down, covering him all the way to his knees and ran his hands down Steve’s thighs to smooth it out. It was torture with how close he was to Steve’s neglected dick that still twitched hopefully, even though Steve knew he wouldn’t be touched today. 

“All good now, we can go to sleep.” Bucky announced and lay beside Steve. He threw his arm over Steve’s shoulder and pulled him close, guiding Steve to rest his head on his chest. When he took Steve’s hand and tangled their fingers, Steve realized that he was effectively trapping him and preventing him from touching himself. He wriggled a bit, testing if he could get any relief by not letting his cock press against Bucky’s thigh, but Bucky tsked and grabbed his ass, pulling him back close. “None of that now, sweetheart, I’m tired,” he admonished. “Put your hand on my chest, like that, close your eyes and go to sleep.” And Steve tried to ignore the ache of his heavy cock, the cold wetness between his cheeks and the hot hand on his ass and slowed his breathing to match Bucky’s and eventually fell asleep. He carefully didn’t imagine how tomorrow he was going to wake up, unlock the cage, kiss Bucky stupid in thanks for tonight, then make Bucky blow him and come at least three times.


End file.
